Lightweight
by happywriter780
Summary: who knew Bella could write songs? Edward sure didnt, until he "overhears" Bella singing in her bedroom about what she has thought and gone through their breakup. New Moon, i do not own lightweight or Twilight. i suck at summaries please read!


_**hey happywriter780 here and a song oneshot for you wonderful readers, so I want to get this straight I OWN NOTHING DISCLAIMER!**_

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe it; he was back, though I don't know for how long. I see him, but, I don't know if it's really him. Did he change, or was it me, he acted rash when he left and left me here to grow old, for a while I considered dating my best friend Jacob Black. But I don't think it would've worked out anyway, my heart always belonged to Edward no question about it.

Edward, the only person to truly blow me away, everything about him does, even though he must live in the shadows his eyes are full of light. His cold touch is the most comforting thing in the world to me, his beauty is unmatched, and he's just perfect. I've missed him so much that I even begun writing music, I've never been really a fan of music, but thinking of him is like a symphony and I never want it to end. I'm hopelessly in love, what can I say?

I grabbed my guitar and got out the sheet of music paper that I keep hidden under the floorboard where Edward had hidden my stuff before. If Edward ever found out I wrote music he'd tease until the end of forever, Edward and I have a relationship, believe it or not, have a teasing and loving relationship.

This song I wrote when he first left and I just missed him so much.

_**"Lightweight"**_

_**The slightest words you said  
>Have all gone to my head<br>I hear angels sing in your voice  
>When you pull me close<br>Feelings I've never known  
>They mean everything<br>And leave me no choice**_

_**Light on my heart, light on my feet  
>Light in your eyes I can't even speak<br>Do you even know how you make me weak**_

_**I'm a lightweight  
>Better be careful what you say<br>With every word I'm blown away  
>You're in control of my heart<br>I'm a lightweight  
>Easy to fall, easy to break<br>With every move my whole world shakes  
>Keep me from falling apart<strong>_

_**Make a promise, please  
>You'll always be in reach<br>Just in case I need  
>You there when I call<br>This is all so new  
>Seems too good to be true<br>Could this really be  
>A safe place to fall<strong>_

_**Light on my heart, light on my feet  
>Light in your eyes I can't even speak<br>Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?**_

_**I'm a lightweight  
>Better be careful what you say<br>With every word I'm blown away  
>You're in control of my heart<br>I'm a lightweight  
>Easy to fall, easy to break<br>With every move my whole world shakes  
>Keep me from falling apart<br>Keep me from falling down**_

_**Drowned in your love  
>It's almost all too much<br>Handle with care  
>Say you'll be there<strong>_

_**Oh, I'm a lightweight  
>Better be careful what you say<br>With every word I'm blown away  
>You're in control of my heart<br>I'm a lightweight  
>Easy to fall, easy to break<br>With every move my whole world shakes  
>Keep me from falling apart<br>Keep me from falling apart  
>Keep me from falling apart, oh<br>Falling apart **_

I smiled and closed my eyes, I've writing more but I don't dare to anyone of them to Edward, I know that I'll be easily out matched by his classical geniusness on the piano. But from behind I heard clapping; I turn quickly facing a pair of familiar golden eyes.

"Edward… how long have you been there?" I asked beet red.

"About as long as you started playing, you never told me you wrote music as well." He smirked I sighed in annoyance, I hate it when he doesn't make a sound to warn me he was coming.

"Alright, I play music; it's not all that good."

"Are you joking, you have talent Bella." He said using a serious tone that said that he meant it. I leaned forward and planted a small kiss on my lips, it was sweet and short, and it made me love him even more if that was possible.

"So are you going to tell my how long you have been playing." He said with my favorite smile, showing all of his perfect teeth.

"Not that long, just about a few months really, I got the hang of it pretty easily. " I admitted sheepishly.

"Bella, nobody can play like that in a few months unless they're a prodigy." He smiled; he probably thought that I was a prodigy, great another reason for me to stay human to him.

"Edward, I know what you're thinking and no, I'm still becoming a vampire like it or not." I said bluntly, he sighed and laid down on the purple covers on my bed, I knew he was frustrated with me, and thought I was too stubborn for my own good, I know I am but this is something that needs to happen, no matter what.

"If you can have anything in the world, what would it be?"

And that's when everything went downhill.

_**Hope you like it lightweight belongs to Demi Lavoto serch the song up its good, also be kind and REVIEW it's at the bottom of the page and says review. Thank you.**_

_**Happywriter780 OUT, PEACE!**_


End file.
